Nueva Vida (1st)
= CURRENT GOVERNMENT = As of 3 August 2008 Emperor raasaa of Disarmonia Triumvirate Minister of Defense -- (currently under the Emperor) Minister of Internal Affairs -- Rin Heine of Mein Kelp Minister of Foreign Affairs -- Spoofmaniac of Spoofmaniac Imperators Owned-You of United Owns Prince Arutha of Western Realm = THE NUEVA VIDA CHARTER = Article I: Preamble & Purpose We the nations of the Nueva Vida alliance, hereby referred to as NV, in order to form a more justified Alliance, insure safety of nations, provide support, and secure the liberty and freedom of aligned nations, do ordain and establish this Charter for Nueva Vida. First Purpose: Insure military security to all member states. This will be achieved through military aid, superiority, and organization. Second Purpose: Insure economic prosperity to all member states. This will be achieved through aid, donations, loans, and growth programs. Third Purpose: Insure brotherhood/sisterhood & friendship to all member states. This will be achieved through our respect & love for every member state. Fourth Purpose: Protect Nueva Vida from any entity that may threaten our security, prosperity, brotherhood, and beliefs. Fifth Purpose: Become a large respected and honorable alliance. So our purposes shall be achieved and enjoyed. Article II: Rights and Regulations All nations of Nueva Vida have set rights in the Alliance. These rights are: Voting, Protection, Aid, Tech Raiding, Freedom of Speech and opinion, and Commanding Positions. The Emperor of Nueva Vida has the power to silence any member upon request and may act upon it as the Emperor sees fit to do so. Nations are required to show respect to all other nations in Nueva Vida and any other nation within foreign relations. The Nueva Vida military must give their support on any aggressive attacks conducted by Nueva Vida nations. If military right is not given, and war ensues, penalties shall be given to the attacking Nueva Vida nation. Article III: Admission Any nation may request membership into Nueva Vida. But to be admitted the nation must meet the following requirements for membership. And be approved by one senior member of the Government. Requirement One: The potential member nation must be a member of Blue Team. If the nation is not a member of blue team it must switch to blue team in under 30 days. However a potential member nation may request to stay on its current team and will be determined on a case-by-case basis. If a member nation is accepted and then resigns in less than two months of membership, said nation is susceptible to ZI by Nueva Vida nations. Requirement Two: The potential member nation must not be involved in any offensive wars on a nation at the time of admission. If a potential member nation is involved in a defensive war Nueva Vida will do all it can diplomatically to gain peace for the potential member unless that potential member is a rogue or has done something to warrant its attacks. The potential member nation will receive an audition upon which after successful audition, a senior member of Government will accept them into Nueva Vida as a cadet. Article IV: Structure of the Government and Membership Cadets Upon filling requirement I & II of Admission, potential member nations may enter Nueva Vida as Cadets. Cadets will have limited access to the forums, and shall be taught the Vidian Way of Life by Jaguar Lords. When the Jaguar Lords feel the Cadets are ready, they will be given a simple test. On passing of the test, a cadet will graduate to Yeomen, a fully fledged member of Nueva Vida. Yeomen These are the full members of the alliance. They have passed the test and know the Vidian Way of Life. Yeomen are eligible for leadership roles and will serve under the department heads. Jaguars Yeomen who are in good standing with the alliance and have demonstrated their worth in the following areas: Have 1000+ infrastructure Have been a Yeomen for at least thirty days Have a post count of 50+ Have passed a review by the Jaguar Lords are eligible to become Jaguars. The Jaguar Lords will handpick the Yeomen who they would like to see as Jaguars, and will begin the process of training them as Jaguars. Jaguars will periodically elect Jaguar Lords from amongst themselves. Jaguars have access to the Job Center where they may apply for higher roles in Nueva Vida. Jaguars will also have access to other forum areas that they did not have as Yeomen. Calpulli The Head of Departments. Members of the rank of Jaguar and above are eligible for the position of Calpulli. Calpulli shall be appointed by the respective Triumvirate. The elected Calpulli will serve indefinitely until impeached by the triumvirate / Jaguar Lords, or until resignation. Upon retirement / resignation, the Calpulli is expected to have recommended/trained at least 2 Jaguars who can take his/her place. Otomi Another position available to Jaguars and above. These will be the leaders of the battalions. The Jaguar Lords Jaguar Lords are elected periodically from among the Jaguars. There will be only five Jaguar Lords at one time. The Emperor is the ex officio chair of the Jaguar Lords. Each Triumvirate will have two Jaguar Lords under his/her jurisdiction to carry out any tasks appointed to them. They will be tasked with the following roles which are may be subject to change. Jaguar Lords will carry out any tasks given to them by The Triumvirates or Emperor. Jaguar Lords will vote on treaties as well as sign them. They are also to give advice to The Triumvirate whenever they see it fit to do so. Jaguar Lords may also serve as Ministers if a Triumvirate approves of it. In the event that they serve as Ministers they will still retain their Jaguar Lord status. Yeomen who wish to become Jaguars are checked by the Jaguar Lords. The Jaguar Lords affirm that the candidate is a Yeomen in good standing and meets the requirements to become a Jaguar. The Jaguar Lords may assign one or more "quests" to the candidate. Once the candidate has completed the review and quests, the Jaguar Lords initiate the candidate into the Jaguar class with great pomp and ceremony and much congratulation. Nominations, Campaigning & Elections Nominations will begin on the last Monday prior to the three month deadline. The Jaguars nominate someone other than him or herself and this nomination must be seconded by another Jaguar. Nominations will last for 3 days and on the third day nominations will end. After this period of time nominees will have 4 days to campaign to The Vidian Body Republic as to why they should get their vote. After the Campaigning ends Elections will begin for a period of 2 days the nominees will then be voted by The Vidian Body Republic. The five nominees will then go on to become the next Jaguar Lords. In the event of a tie The Emperor will determine who shall go on to become the next Jaguar Lords. Resignation & Replacement Should a Jaguar Lord resign their duties before the end of their term, they must inform the Head of their Department three days prior to their resignation. They must continue to perform their duties for these three days until the day of their official departure. Afterwards, a suitable replacement may be chosen by the Head of that Department & Emperor to fill the remainder of the term. A Jaguar Lord who chooses to resign his or her position will not be eligible for automatic nomination in the next election as that privilege will pass on to whomever replaces him or her. The Triumvirate The Triumvirates will consist of the Head of Defense, Head of Internal Affairs, and Head of Foreign Affairs. These three will have under there jurisdiction the various departments associated with there positions. Each is in charge of overseeing the affairs of there departments and ensuring they are run efficiently. Departments Each Triumvirate may create or remove any departments they see fit to carry out there task's with The Emperor's approval. - Ministers Each Triumvirate may appoint and remove a Minister to oversee a department with the approval of The Emperor. Each Minister will be under the Triumvirate's jurisdiction and will complete any tasks he or she is assigned to as efficiently as possible. If the Emperor is unavailable, two of the three Triumvirate can make decisions and announcements on behalf of the Emporer and the Alliance. A Triumvirate may be impeached by the Emporer, backed up by the other two Triumvirate, or by a 5/5 vote from the Jaguar Lords. The Emperor The Emperor is the Sovereign of the alliance. As such, the Emperor has the sole power over the internal and external affairs of the alliance, although such powers can be delegated to others. The Emperor is the final authority on all internal and external matters. The Emperor can create any office and appoint any member to that office at his sole discretion. He is the ex officio chair of the Jaguar Lords, has veto power over the Jaguar Lords, and has the ability to block the election of specific Jaguar Lords if he sees fit to do so. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. The current Emperor will designate an heir to take over the throne should the current Emperor resign or die. Article V: War Policies All Aggressive wars conducted by Nueva Vida members are not allowed at this time unless approved by the Emperor or Comandante. All Defensive Wars will be dealt with diplomatically first until a vote is taken place to act upon retaliation if not solved in a timely manner. All nuclear capable nations in the Nueva Vida nations may not nuke unaligned nations unless approved, but attacking any aligned nations with nukes is forbidden. Any NV member who Nukes any aligned nation will be sent to Perma ZI. Consent may be given by the Emperor or Comandante once approved by Nueva Vida allies. Article VI: Expulsion from Nueva Vida Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from Nueva Vida to the Body Republic floor. In order for the motion to carry 75% + 1 of the voting nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 36 hours on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit the motion fails. The Emperor can not be expelled from Nueva Vida. Likewise, the Emperor can pardon any nation from expulsion. The Emperor can also expel members on his own initiative, without a vote. Article VII: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Body Republic floor. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If a majority (defined herein as 75% + 1) of the member nations, and the Council voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be considered passed and carried. If it does not reach the majority before the 36 hour limit the motion will fail. © Nueva Vida July 6th 2008 Active Treaties